Housen
Housen Academy, home of the Housen Killer Corps who control the school with a strict chain of command. Feared as an unbreakable empire, it was ruled for years by King Joe who later passed on his leadership to the Moonlight Brothers' Mitsumasa. Today, Mikuni Yuukyou is the Boss of Housen. Suzuran's biggest rival. One of the Big Four of Toarushi. History Of Housen Unlike Suzuran, to this day, the monolithic Housen has had only one leader at any given time for generations, around whom the entire school is structured, and who holds the school together with an iron grip. However, during the school's first year of opening, the school was nothing different than Suzuran, every students in the school were fighting each other and are not united as how the school is today. Housen became the monolithic and skinhead Housen after the arrival of Terakado Butta and stays that way to this day. Despite the strength of the incredible men who have ruled it's empire, Housen values their strength in numbers, they have no qualms about ganging up on their opponents if it fits into their strategy. There have many groups who face their wraith, but they hate, and wish to defeat Suzuran High the most. Their rivalry spans generations. 'Skinhead Army' During the first generation of Housen, there was a huge brawl among the students and the top man at that time make a rule that anyone who loses in the fight must shave his head and the last five men standing will get to keep their hair and become captains in the army . One of Housen's rules is that, aside from the leaders, everyone shaves their head. As such, it has also come to be known as the Skinhead Army. Housen is infamous for sending waves of skinhead soldiers to ambush, intimidate or even decimate their enemies. Controlled by a militant chain of command , these baldies are always ready to act at any moments notice, Housen's Killer Corps prove themselves to be a truly fearsome foe for any gang in Toarushi. 'Housen Dynasties' Housen is known for their Bosses' long reins and familial dynasties that span generations. Makio Bitou was the first of the infamous Bitou Brothers to enter Housen, and it's unknown exactly when he took over, but he was considered the strongest fighter in the school's history, before his untimely death. Tatsuya Bitou enrolled during Narumi Taiga's reign, who was a former underling of his elder brother. When Taiga lost to Suzuran, Tatsuya took over the school in his sophomore year, around the time his younger brother, Hideyuki Bitou joined Housen, but they used a couple of senior pawns as figure heads to keep a low profile. Hideyuki became the boss after Tatsuya decided to go underground, but his leadership is cut short when the freshman, King Joe defeats him in a one-on-one, thus officially ending the Bitou Dynasty. King Joe would continue to flourish as the Boss of Housen, all the way through his senior year, when he began to face pressure by the growing influence of the The Moonlight Brothers over Housen. After being forced into a war with Suzuran, he knew they would lose and Joe took the opportunity to pass the reigns over to the third youngest of the Moonlight Bros, freshman, Tsukimoto Mitsumasa, thus ended King Joe's legendary lordship over Housen. Having gained new conviction, and much to live up to, Mitsumasa and his brothers sought to make Housen the strongest army again, with Mitsumasa facing many challenges, later proving himself to be a worthy general. After Mitsumasa's graduation, his youngest brother, Mitsunori took over Housen. Housen is currently being ruled by Mikuni Yuukyou. Note: If the student overtake another student's position by a fight, it will be written as TAKEN BY. Non-Canon Appearance '' Housen hltw.jpg housen h&l.jpg housen h&l 2.jpg housen highlow 31.JPG hltw3.JPG Hltw2.JPG Hltw1.JPG '' Housen appeared in High&Low: The Worst, as an opposing school to Oya High, a school full of delinquents in High&Low universe. Housen students in the movie are original characters and not from the manga. It was mentioned that during this era, there are six sophomore officers (including Sabakan) HiGH&LOW: The Worst; One-Shot Manga but most of them did not participate in the Oya-Housen War in the film. Leaders ''https://high-low.jp/movies/theworst/'' '' ueda sachio.JPG|Ueda Sachio ueda sachio manga.JPG housen hl4.JPG|Jinkawa Imei housen hl4 manga.JPG odajima yuken.JPG|Odajima Yuken Odajima Yuken manga.JPG shida kenzo.JPG|Shida Kenzo shida kenzo manga.JPG housen hl1.JPG|Sabakan housen hl1 manga.JPG Sawamura Shoji.JPG|Sawamura Shoji Sawamura Shoji manga.JPG '' * Ueda Sachio (Head) * Jinkawa Imei' '(Vice-Head) * Odajima Yuken * Shida Kenzo * Sabakan * Sawamura Shoji Judo Hall Meeting place for the Housen's higher ups. This is where plans of action, such as war with Suzuran and the location of the fight between King Joe and Mitsumasa are conducted. Housen's Uniform References Category:Schools Category:High Schools Category:Housen Category:Housen 21st Class Category:Housen 23rd Class Category:Housen 24th Class Category:Housen 25th Class Category:Housen 26th Class Category:Housen 27th Class Category:Housen 28th Class Category:Housen 29th Class Category:Housen 30th Class Category:Housen 31st Class Category:Housen 1st Class